


Les trois anges

by LeiaFavaz



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), Fairy Tail, Good Omens (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Piece, Saint Seiya, Sherlock (TV), The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Don't Have to Know Canon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki - Freeform, Luffy Being Luffy, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, What Have I Done, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy, Loki, et Levy sont trois jeunes anges, un peu trop turbulants. Les Archanges décident donc de les envoyer passer trois épreuves sur Terre.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoraaKami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/gifts).



> Hey.
> 
> Joyeux anniversaire Soraa !  
> J'suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir terminé, donc c'est la partie 1, promis la 2 arrive la semaine prochaine
> 
> Donc ceci est un énorme cross. Je me suis perdue dans mes idées, un peu trop. J'éspère que vous aimerez. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La table est un cercle parfait, autour de laquelle quatre trône en pierre son installés, les trônes des Archanges. Au nombre de quatre, ils se font face, évoquant les problème courant du Paradis.

Le premier d’entre eux est Gabriel. Brun, le dos plus que droit, vêtu d’un costume à la coupe parfaite sans être extravagante, il anime la réunion tout en prenant nombre de notes, tel un très bon élève.

La deuxième se nomme Frigga. Vêtue d’une robe bleu à la coupe antique, les cheveux bruns remonté en une coiffure élégante, elle participe à la réunion, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, mais avec un ton fermes.

La troisième porte le nom de Midona. Sa peau grise et blanche contraste avec celles rosées de ses homologues, tout autant qu’avec sa chevelure couleur feu. Son corps ornés de tatouages stylisé est vaguement couvert de larges tissus noirs. Un sourire malicieux au lèvres, elle écoute en silence la réunion, le menton posé sur ses mains croisée.

Le dernier s’appelle Shanks. Grand, roux, le visage barré par une cicatrice, il écoute la réunion affalé sur son trône, une choppe dans sa seule main.

-Bien. Venons en au sujet le plus important, annonce le premier Archange. Luffy, élève de Shanks, Loki, élève de Frigga, et Levy, élève de Midona. Ils sont absolument ingérable, à cause de ton protégé, mon frère. Il a pillé trois fois les cuisines, à détruit nombre de statut de la grande allée, et je ne veux même pas évoquer l’état de l’armurerie céleste, ou celle des écuries angéliques. Tous cela cette semaine, je ne veux même pas évoquer avant. Loki, quand à lui, devient irrespectueux avec ces mensonges à répétitions afin de couvrir son ami ou organiser les blagues qui impacterons son frère Thor. Et Levy n’est jamais en classe, toujours à couvrir les deux autres et rétorquer à ses professeurs qu’elle sait déjà tous. Les deux autres ont une influence désastreuse sur elle.

-Au contraire, intervient Midona, elle fait preuve d’une grande loyauté à leur égard, c’est très bien. Et je trouve personnellement qu’elle a une très bonne influence sur les deux autres.

-Le problème est Luffy, ajoute Frigga. Il est adorable et plein de bonne volonté, mais absolument ingérable. Comment pourrait il devenir un bon ange gardien ?

Relevant les yeux de sa choppe, Shanks regarde son frère et ses sœurs.

-Mon gosse est pas ingérable !

Les trois autres le regardent.

-Bon, ok. Il peut être un peu dissipé. Il lui faut peut être un stage pratique ?

-Envoyer Luffy seul en stage pratique ? Sur la Terre ? La dernière fois qu’on a envoyé un apprenti en stage pratique, il s’est perdu ! Même nous, nous n’avons aucune idée d’où il est !

-Oui, enfin, c’était Zoro… On finira par le retrouver.

Alors que le soleil se couche sur la cité céleste, trois amis courent dans les escalier sans fin du Paradis.

Surgissant de l’immensité dorée du ciel, se dressant parmi un océan du nuage, la cité des Anges est tel un joyau dans l’écrin du ciel. Jardins suspendus et temples antiques se succèdent en une construction élégante dressée vers l’immensité du firmament. La pierre blanche du château angélique se part des couleurs du soleil, offrant un contraste avec le vert profond des végétaux ornant le lieu. Au sommet de cet édifice divin, un arbre s’épanouit, déployant sa ramure dans toute les directions, comme pour soutenir le ciel et l’univers.

À l’opposé de la couronne végétale, tout en bas du lieu céleste, dans les jardins évoquant une forêt primaire, se trouve l‘endroit préféré de trois anges en formations. Nés des prières des mortels, du chant du vent, et des rêves des enfants, chaque archange prenait sous son aile plusieurs jeunes, afin de les former pour devenir Anges Gardiens. Traditionnellement, les jeunes restaient avec leurs «frères et soeurs», mais il arrivait que certains se lient avec d’autres personnes.

Luffy, Levy et Loki sont nés le même jour, et ont toujours étés ensemble. Leurs caractères sont très différents, entre le premier et les deux autres, mais ils se sont toujours acceptés sans faire de différences.

Et lorsque leurs cours, ou leurs bêtises, sont finis, ils viennent dans cet endroit isolés pour échanger secrets et bonbons.

Allongée dans l’herbe, sans prêter attention à sa robe orange, Levy lis un gros volume «emprunté» par Loki, en écoutant Luffy. Par moment, la petite ange joue avec ses mèches bleues, les enroulant machinalement autour de son doigt.

Son ami, à grand renforts de larges gestes et d’exclamations soudaines et bruyantes, narre la façon par laquelle il a réussi à piller une fois de plus les cuisines.

Esquivant la main de Luffy, Loki s’assit sur une racine, pliant une feuille de papier dans le but d’enchanter un origami, ce qui pourrait avoir le double mérite de lui offrir une bonne note, et de renouveler ses possibilités de farces.

La soirée ne fait que commencer, et les trois amis se préparent à la passer une fois de plus ensemble, à imaginer les bêtises du lendemain. Mais alors que Luffy se laisse tomber dans l’herbe, à la fin de son récit passionné, une ombre obscurci le petit coin de Paradis du trio. Un Ange atterris devant eux, vêtu d’un costume sombre. Lorsque ses pieds touchent le sol, ses ailes disparaissent. Ses cheveux sont gris, et son visage affiche les marques du temps, ce qui est rare pour les leurs.

-Jeunes gens.

-Docteur !

Il est l’un des Anges Gardiens les plus célèbres du Paradis… Et celui dont les bêtises sont devenues des légendes que les jeunes se racontent lors des veillées.

-Les Archanges vous demandent.

Alors que Loki et Levy échangent un regard inquiet, Luffy souris.

-Cool !

Dans la salle de la Justice, les trois amis font face aux quatre Archanges.

-Luffy, commença Gabriel. Te rend tu comptes que ton comportement pose problème ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

L’Archange soupire, et regarde son frère et ses sœurs. Frigga s’avance alors à son tour.

-Tu es trop indiscipliné, trop impulsif. Tu as besoin de changer d’air, de voir de nouvelles choses. Nous t’envoyons en stage pratique sur la Terre, dans un village très particulier. Tu iras voir le Maire, Mycroft Holmes, il te confiras des tâches. Loki, Levy ?

-Oui ?

-Vous accompagnez Luffy.

Après moult protestations, les trois jeunes anges n’ont donc eu d’autres choix que de descendre sur Terre, et de ce rendre là où leur supérieur les envoient.

Océan émeraude de feuille et de bois, la jungle Pe Nieceo s’étend comme à l’infini. Luffy, Loki et Levy volent juste au dessus de la cimes des arbres, se joignant par moment au vol des perroquets ou d’autres oiseaux.

Telle une cicatrice brune, le canyon traverse la jungle. Les falaises son lisses, s’enfonçant dans le sol sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Lové dans ce canyon, se trouve un village. Les habitants ont creusé la roche, afin d’y installer leurs maisons. Chaque grotte est reliée par des ponts de singe et des échelles. D’innombrables torches illuminent les lieux, les faisant ressembler à une nuit écarlate. Un peu partout, les crânes des plus terribles créature de la jungle ornent les habitations, comme pour célébrer chaque victoire face à cette région sans pitié.

-Coptae T’Catotte, annonce Levy, le village le plus mystérieux de la Terre. Il n’y a quasiment aucune information sur lui et ses habitants dans la bibliothèque des anges. Et ce n’est pas faute d’avoir demander à Aziraphale ; même le bibliothécaire céleste n’a pas le souvenir de beaucoup de mention de cet endroit.

-Il y a des rumeurs, continue Loki, comme quoi ce village n’aurait qu’une dizaine d’années. Des choses étranges se sont passés dans la région, et il n’est absolument pas normal qu’un village humain se soit développé ici.

-On vas bien s’amuser ici ! s’exclame Luffy.

Le soleil se couche au loin, lorsque les trois jeunes anges se posent sur une plateforme au centre du village. Dans leur dos, leur ailes s’effacent doucement avant de disparaître complètement, provoquant l’émerveillement des gens présents.

-Bonjour, nous sommes des anges et aie !

Alors que Luffy se retourne vers Levy, Loki s’avance pour prendre la parole.

-Nous cherchons Myrcoft Holmes, le maire. Où pouvons nous le trouver ?

Les villageois se regardent, l’air de se demander comment réagir. Seul un jeune homme au longs cheveux verts s’avance.

-Bonsoir, étrangers. Je suis Shun.

-Voici Levy et Luffy. Mon nom est Loki.

-Pourquoi voulez vous voir le Maire ?

Les trois amis se regardent.

-C’est un secret.

Les traits doux et aimables du jeune homme se font plus durs.

-Il a nombre de menaces dans la jungle. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser lui parler si je ne suis pas sûr de vos intentions.

Alors que les protégés de Frigga et Midona se regardent, Luffy prend la parole, après s’être avancé.

-Nous sommes des anges. Les Archanges nous envoie en stage dans votre village, et on doit accomplir les tâches qui seront fixées par votre chef.

-Luffy !

-Ben quoi ?

-D’accord, répond Shun, sans laisser le temps au trio de se disputer. Allons voir M. Holmes.

Le jeune homme tourne alors les talons, et emprunte une échelle. Le trio se décide alors à le suivre. Le petit groupe traverse alors nombre de ponts et de plateformes, et emprunte plusieurs échelles. Le fond de la vallée se laisse petit à petit deviner, comme un mince court d’eau recouvert de brumes.

Alors qu’ils progressent sur les planches de cette drôle de cités, nombres d’habitants les regardent, l’air méfiant. Certains sortent de leur commerces et habitations pour les observer. Tenant un livre en main, une jeune femme à la peau noire et aux cheveux coiffés en une multitude de petites tresses échange avec un homme aux cheveux bleus pâles, visiblement occupé à se curer le nez. Devant ce qui semble être la boulangerie, un homme transporte des sacs. Il semble immense. Sa tignasse noire, ses lourdes bottes de métal, ses piercings aux oreilles, sur l’arcade sourcilière et le long du nez, tout chez lui semble être un avertissement. Son regard rouge glisse sur eux, et ses sourcils métalliques se froncent, tel un avertissement.

Un peu plus loin, un homme aux cheveux blanc en pétard, vêtu d’un long manteau blanc discute avec un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Son visage rond est recouvert d’une légère barbe. Autour de ses doigts, il a enroulé des bandes blanches, sur lesquels Levy distingue des lettres.

Alors que Shun les entraîne sur une plateforme le log de la parois rocheuse, ils passent devant une forge. La grotte dans laquelle se situe l’atelier est illuminée par de grands brasier, rendant l’atmosphère très chaude jusqu’à son entrée.

Dans la lumière rougeoyante se tient un homme à la large carrure, abattant un marteau sur une lame incandescente. Lentement, il pose son outil, et se redresse pour mieux les observer. Sa chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte et trempée de sueur, colle à son torse. Le tissus humide et le jeu d’ombres et de lumières du lieu suggère une importante musculature. Lentement il lève la main, remontant ses lunettes sur ses cheveux écarlates, comme pour mieux toiser les nouveaux venus. S’arrêtant quelques secondes, Luffy lui adresse un large sourire et un petit geste de la main, auquel le colosse répond en levant un sourcil.

Le petit groupe continue d’avancer, jusqu’à une entrée plus majestueuse que les autres. Le bois de la parois séparant l’intérieur de la rue est peint en blanc, et un crâne démesuré surmonte l’ouverture.

Adossé à la double porte du lieu, un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns semble les attendre.

-Il y avait comme une rumeur… Qui sont ces jeunes gens ?

-Ils sont venus voir ton oncle, Tony.

Le jeune homme regarde les nouveaux venus. Il adresse un large sourire à Levy et Luffy. Son regard se fait plus… intéressé lorsqu’il croise les yeux émeraudes de Loki.

-Je suis Tony Stark-Holmes, le neveux du maire. Laissez moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue ici, à Coptae T’Catotte !

-Tu n’as pas l’autorité de faire ça.

La voix les surprend. Sur le pas de la porte, vêtu d’un costume parfaitement ajusté, appuyé sur ce qui ressemble à un parapluie, un nouveau venu les observe.

-Entrez, jeunes gens. Merci, Shun de les avoir amené ici. Tony, vas voir si tu peux aller aider quelqu’un.

-Mais…

L’oncle adresse un regard autoritaire à son neveu, qui accepte de repartir avec le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

À la suite du maire, le trio entre donc dans la marie. Comme toutes les autres habitations du village, elle est battis dans une large grotte. Un large escalier mène à plusieurs étage, et un réseau de pierres lumineuses et de miroirs éclaire tous l’espace.

Le maire guide ses invité jusqu’à un salon du deuxième étage, éclairé comme en plein jour. Un feu de cheminé apporte de la chaleur à ce lieu situé dans les entrailles de la terre, adoucissant la lumière froide des miroirs. Les murs de roches sont tapissé de grandes bibliothèques.

D’un geste, l’homme les invite à s’asseoir sur des coussins moelleux, disposés autour d’une table basse, où une théière et des biscuits sont disposés.

Les yeux de Luffy se mettent à briller, mais un regard à ses amis le convainquit de ne pas y toucher…. Tout de suite.

-Je suis Mycroft Holmes, maire de ce village. Les Archanges m’ont prévenus de votre arrivée. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité jusqu’à qu’ils estiment que vous êtes en droit de remonter au Paradis.

-Une petite minute, intervint Levy, ça ne vous choque pas plus que ça que des Archanges vous parlent ? Et que de jeunes anges débarquent dans votre village ?

-Non ?

La jeune ange échange un regard avec Loki, alors que Luffy fini par craquer et commence à engloutir les biscuits.

-Parlons du vrai sujet, articule le goinfre. On a des épreuves à passer ?

-Oui. La première sera d’aider les habitants du village. Demain, promenez vous dedans, et voyez qui vous pouvez aider. La nuit, vous dormirez ici, mais le jour, à vous d’aider un maximum de gens.

Après avoir fini le thé, ainsi qu’une collation pour le soir, Mycroft les conduit dans leur chambre. C’est à nouveau une large pièce taillée dans la roche, avec une grande cheminée, qui cette fois est la seule source de lumière. Les lit sont posé à même le sol ; il s’agit de matelas à la fois fin et moelleux recouvert d’épaisses couvertures qui permettaient d’affronter la fraîcheur des grottes.

Se blottissant les uns contre les autres, les trois jeunes anges se glissent sous les couvertures.

-Vous en pensez quoi, vous de ces épreuves ? Demande Levy.

-Pas grand-chose. Mais ce sont surtout celle de Luffy. Nous ne pouvons que l’aider, répond Loki.

-Les gars, vous êtes trop adorables. Mais vous inquiétez pas pour les épreuves ; on vas bien s’amuser, gagner, et profiter qu’on est en bas pour faire la fête !

Les deux autres rient un instant, et puis la discussion dévie sur d’autres sujets. Les trois anges s’endorment tard, mais un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils sont jeunes, puissant, et ont hâte de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

Le lendemain, Luffy se réveille avant les deux autres. Laissant ses amis dormir, il s’éclipse hors de la chambre. Dans le salon, un homme avec une sorte de coupe au bol, vêtu d’un uniforme de maid, l’attendait.

-Bonjour monsieur Luffy.

-’jour je sais pas ton nom ! Tu saurais où est le petit déjeuner ?

-Tss. Je suis Rivaille. Je vous l’amène.

-Mercii !

Après avoir mangé, le jeune ange sort de la maison, décidé à trouver des gens à aider. Et il y a une logique sans faille, pour lui ; s’il doit passer des épreuves, il lui faut une armes. Et pour avoir une armes, il lui faut allé voir le forgeron de la veille, et l’aider. S’engageant joyeusement sur les plateforme, Luffy parti à la recherche du colosse. Il ne met pas longtemps à retrouver l’endroit, et aussitôt arrivé, il entre dans la grotte où certains feux ont été éteints.

-Youhou, il y a quelqu’un ?!

-Ouais, et il aimerait déjeuner en paix, alors casse toi !

Scrutant l’obscurité, le jeune ange aperçoit une forme massive au fond de la grotte, qui lui fait penser à un ours, mais qui doit être le forgeron de la veille.

-Excuse moi, je cherche des gens à aider, et une arme, pour ça. Je suis prêt à t’aider !

-T’es censé être un putain d’ange, non ? Alors utilise tes foutus pouvoirs à la con pour t’en faire une magique, et fous moi la paix.

-Je suis encore un apprenti, je ne peux pas.

L’espèce d’ours grogne.

-Bon, ok. Donc je te donne un couteau, t’es gentil, et tu me fous la paix ?

-Oui et non. Je dois aider les villageois. Tu as besoin d’aide ?

Le forgeron semble un instant envisager de foutre un baffe à l’ange, mais finit par se raviser.

-Peut être. Il paraît que tu peux voler ?

-Oui ?

-Alors viens.

Un peu plus loin dans le village, Loki se promène, observant l’architecture du village, et la manière dont les habitants se sont adaptés à cet étrange paysage. Alors qu’il observe une sorte de puits, une construction de bois permettant de puiser de l’eau directement dans la rivière en contrebat, un jeune homme le rejoints.

-Bonjour !

-M. Stark-Holmes.

-Appelez moi Tony.

-Bien M. Stark-Holmes.

Sans se laisser désarçonner, le jeune homme continue joyeusement.

-Alors ? Mon oncle a refusé de me dire pourquoi vous êtes venus… Vous allez me le dire ?

-S’il n’en n’a pas trouvé l’utilité, non.

La déception traverse rapidement les yeux chocolats de l’humain. Mais il se reprend.

-Bon. Dans ce cas là, puis-je vous faire visiter ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

La dernière ange, Levy, était elle aussi partie se promener de son côté. Après une bonne heure de promenade, c’est dans la bibliothèque qu’elle est entrée. L‘endroit n’a pas la splendeur et la démesure de la bibliothèque angélique, farouchement gardée par l’ange Aziraphale, mais dégage une certainement simplicité agréable à voir. Contre les murs de roche brute, de grosses étagères entretenues avec soin s’aligne, soutenant des centaines d’ouvrages.

Mais ce qui es le plus étrange se situe au cœur de la pièce. Sur une large table, des dizaines de pièces métalliques de toutes tailles sont installées. Penchés sur ces dernière, se trouvent trois personne qui semble détonner, les uns à côté des autres. Le premier est un vieillard aux cheveux de neige en pétard. La deuxième est une jeune femme à la peau ébène aux long cheveux tressés. Et le dernier est une sorte de montagne de muscles démesurée, à la crinière noire. La jeune ange se rappelle de les avoir tous les trois croisés, la veille.

-Bonjour !

La jeune femme est la seule à relever la tête.

-Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?

-En fait, c’est moi qui vient proposer mon aide.

-C’est pas pour les gamines, grommelle l’espèce de titans.

La femme à la peau noire et Levy le regardent.

-Gajeel, je te signal que c’est moi qui ai réparé ton horloge parce que tes espèces de grosses paluches étaient inutiles, alors du respect pour les «gamines» !

-Oui, mais toi, Shuri, tu es une ingénieure compétente. Elle là, on sait pas d’où elle sort, et….

-Laisse moi ma chance, grosse brute, avant de me juger !

D’un pas sûr, Levy s’approche de la table, et observe les pièces.

-On dirait un automate. Pas très gros, un petit, de la taille d’un chat. Visiblement, certaines pièces ont été abîmées, je n’arrive pas à voir comment. Je pense que c’est du à une collision, mais en redressant certaines, et en changeant des roues crantées, il devrait remarcher.

Elle se penche et attrape délicatement certaines pièces, et très vite, elle retire celles qui sont irréparables.

-Nom de Zeus ! La petite ange en a dans la tête !

Sans écouter le doyen des inventeurs, la jeune femme regarde le colosse.

-Moui. Il y a une différence entre théorie et pratique après.

La dite Shuri lève les yeux au ciel.

-Fais pas attention, on a deux ours dans le village, et Gajeel est l’un des deux. Il est pas méchant, juste un peu con. Comme l’autre, il grogne plus qu’il ne mord.

-Shuri, bordel !

Les deux amis, puisque la petite ange suppose qu’ils le sont, commencent à se disputer, et elle décide de les ignorer, pour se concentrer sur le dernier personnage.

-Je m’appelle Levy. Je suis là pour aider les villageois.

-Je suis le Doc Emmett Brown, apothicaire du village. Sur mon temps libre, je travail sur des inventions avec ces deux jeunes gens ; Shuri et Gajeel. Je suis ravi de rencontrer quelqu’un à l’esprit aussi bien fait ! Peut être pourront nous travailler ensemble ?

-La mécanique me m’intéresse pas particulièrement, j’ai tous simplement la chance d’avoir une bonne mémoire et d’aimer lire de tous.

-Bâ, vous êtes curieuse, c’est une qualité indispensable pour créer ! Mais je crois que vous êtes venus nous aider ?

-Oui. Comment puis-je donner un coup de main ?

Le Doc se gratte la tête, avant de regarder ses compagnons.

-Tu pourrais accompagner Gajeel dans sa tournée. Il vas être en retard, d’ailleurs.

-Sa tournée ?

Pour les anges, sortir du village est une chose simple. Il suffit de sortir des grottes, et de déployer ces ailes. Pour les habitants de Coptae T’Catotte, c’est une autre histoire. À l’écart du village, au bout d’un chemin complexe de ponts et de plateformes, se trouve une grotte sui se prolonge en un long escalier s’ouvrant sur la jungle Pe Nieceo.

Le sol disparaît sous de hautes fougères aux feuilles incroyables. Chacune a une forme différentes, évoquant à Luffy les jardins du Paradis. Tout un dégradé de vert s’offre à lui, souligné par de larges fleures aux couleurs vives. Certaines s’ouvrent en une cascades de pétale, d’autre évoquent des têtes d’oiseaux.

Tels les piliers d’un temples, les arbres sortent de ce tapis végétal, fusant droit vers le ciel, et leur hautes branches se déploient en une voûte digne des plus belles cathédrales. Sous cette dernière, résonne le chœur de la Nature ; oiseaux aux milles nuances, mammifères étranges, grenouilles vénéneuses, la vie grouille en ce lieu.

Sans y prêter attention, le forgeron s’enfonce dans la Jungle, l’ange sur ses talons.

-Dit ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu ne m’as pas dit ton nom ?

-Kidd.

-Et moi c’est Luffy. Ravi de te rencontrer. Tu me dit ce que tu cherches ?

-Du bois.

-T’as besoin de moi pour ça ?

-C’est un bois très particulier. Il ne faut pas le prélever au niveau du tronc, mais des branches, qui sont évidemment beaucoup trop hautes pour les atteindre. J’ai essayer plusieurs fois d’escalader, mais c’est trop haut.

-Et qu’est-ce que ce bois à de si incroyable ?

-Bien sculpté, il devient le plus dur au monde. La seule façon d’en obtenir un bout, c’est de couper à la base une branche.

-Oh, et tu veux que je vole pour en avoir une ? Ok !

S’arrêtant devant un bosquet particulier, Kidd montre du doigt l’arbre si haut et si grand qu’il évoque un instant à Luffy l’Yggdrasil du Paradis.

-Celui là.

-Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas un arbre sacré ? J’ai pas envie de problème avec les archanges.

-Non. Tiens.

D’un geste, le colosse dégage la hache qu’il avait attaché dans son dos. C’est à ce moment précis que le jeune ange remarque que son compagnon n’a qu’un bras. Sans faire de commentaire, il attrape la hache.

-Bon. Il te faut combien de branches ?

-Trois ou quatre.

-Ok !

Le jeune ange souri à son compagnon. Surgissant du néant, deux grandes ailes blanches surgissent dans le dos de Luffy, et l’emmène vers la cime de l’arbre. Kidd ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer que le sourire lumineux du brun lui donne un air plus angélique que ses ailes.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à l’être céleste pour atteindre les plus hautes branches. Se posant sur l’une d’entre elle, il les observe avec attention, cherchant les plus grosses pour celui qu’il considère comme son nouvel ami.

-Attention en bas !

Usant de sa force angélique, il tranche rapidement plusieurs branches, et s’empresse de piquer au sol pour les récupérer avant qu’elles ne se brisent sur le sol. Les bras chargés, il se pose devant Kidd, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je peux aider autrement.

-Aide moi à ramener ça.

-Ok !

Alors que Loki et Tony visitent le village, le second racontant l’histoire des construction à l’ange, ils croisent Gajeel et Levy, se chamaillant en tirant une grande brouette de pain chaud. Le protégé de Frigga ne peut s’empêcher de lancer un long regard mauvais à l’espèce d’ours qui a l’air d’embêter son amie, cette dernière, mécontente, l^ache une réplique rappelant qu’elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule.

Lorsque le soir tombe sur Coptae T’Catotte, les trois anges retournent chez le maire, et passent le repas à raconter leur journée. Mycroft ne fais presque pas de commentaires, et se contente de les écouter en silence.

Lorsque les trois anges se couchent pou la nuit, le sommeil les emporte rapidement.

Au fil des mois suivant, le trio continue d’aider les habitants du villages, apprenant à toujours mieux les connaître. Si Luffy, Loki et Levy restent très amis, chacun se constituent un petit groupe, avec lequel il reste plus que les autres.

Ainsi, le premier aime passer son temps avec Kidd le forgeron, Shun le potier ou Charlie, le musicien. Loki, quand à lui aimait converser avec Tony le… neveu du maire ? Personne ne savait vraiment, en fait ainsi que Law et Chopper les médecins. Quand à la dernière, elle s’est liée d’amitié avec Doc, l’apothicaire, Shuri la libraire et Gajeel le boulanger.

Les mois s’écoulent doucement, sans que les trois anges ne soient informés de la deuxième épreuve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Alors voici la partie deux... qui n'est pas la fin. Il y aura une partie 3 qui sera donc la fin.
> 
> J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette partie parce que trop d'idées pas forcément cohérentes, qu'il a fallut uniformiser. J'éspère que vous aimerez.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le monde disparaît dans un épais nuage blanc, qui tombe en un froid manteau silencieux. Faisant danser les flocons, les ailes des anges battant doucement dans le froid des gorges, rapprochant toujours plus les trois amis de l’aval de la rivière.

Nul bruit ne trouble le paysage ouaté, et même Luffy ne dit mot. Tout trois cherchent seulement à avancer, et braver la tempête, droit vers leur objectif, vers la deuxième épreuve.

Le froid a du mal à atteindre leur corps angéliques, mais la neige les ralentis, et rend leur progression compliquée. De plus, le vent s’engouffre violemment dans les gorge, déstabilisant les jeunes anges.

Chacun est plongé dans ses pensées et motivation. Dans les souvenirs chaud du Paradis et de leur coin tranquilles. Dans tous ces souvenirs communs, et les amitiés de ces derniers mois.

Lorsqu’ils ont quittés ce qui a toujours été leur maison, ils se sont attendu à de nombreuses choses, à des aventures extraordinaire à raconter à leur camarades. Ils ne se sont pas attendu à s’attacher à la Terre, et plus particulièrement aux habitants de Coptae T’Catotte. Ce sont ces derniers qui les aident à affronter la tempêtes, à cet instant, leur souvenirs et tous les moment passé avec eux.

Une flamme crépitant joyeusement dans une grande cheminée, des livres à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, le ton léger de Tony, les remarques sarcastiques de Law, et celles enthousiastes de Chopper, et ces discussion interminables sur la vie, l’univers et tous ce qui importe, tels sont les souvenirs qui tournent dans l’esprit de Loki. Ça et ces yeux chocolats dans lesquels il se perd, à chaque fois qu’il les croise…

Levy, quand à elle, se remémore tous ces moments à la boulangerie avec Gajeel, à découvrir le nounours caché derrière les crocs du grizzli, et ces logues heures à créer avec le Doc et Shuri, laissant leur cerveau se déchaîner.

Des insultes occupent l’esprit de Luffy, celles que lui offre régulièrement Kidd, tel des ponctuations de phrase. Et des grognements, beaucoup de grognements. Il repense aussi aux danses et aux chants, avec Charlie et Shun, et espère rentrer vite pour s’amuser une nouvelle fois.

Leur objectif les sort de leur pensées.

Devant eux, la rivière de glace remonte brusquement, en un mur blanc, qui semble soutenir le brouillard de neige.

-La cascade ! s’exclame Levy.

-Une cascade gelée au cœur d’une jungle… C’est pas normal.

-Comme la rivière gelée qu’on vient de remonter, hein.

-On fait comment pour la dégeler ? On allume un feu ? On la casse ?

Les deux autres anges observent leur ami, en se retenant de rire.

-Non, répond Loki. Ça serait trop long. On vas devoir utiliser nos pouvoirs angéliques.

-Attend une seconde ! De un, on est trop jeune, c’est dangereux, et de deux, on a le droit de le faire ?

-Shishishi ! Ne t’inquiète pas ! Ça fait parti des épreuves, et personne ne peut rien nous dire à ce sujet !

-Il a raison, affirme Loki. Mais nous devrions réduire les risques, nous ne maîtrisons pas pleinement nos pouvoirs angéliques. Luffy pourrais entièrement les libérer, et Levy et moi pourrions canaliser sa puissance.

-C’est possible ?

Ignorant son ami, la jeune ange se met à réfléchir à la proposition de son autre ami.

-Ça peut marcher. Luffy, tu nous donnes la main, et on tu libère ta puissance.

-Mais j’voulais taper, moi !

Les deux autres se regardent ; chaque ange à sa propre façon de canaliser ses pouvoirs, et le troisième membre de leur trio aime le combat.

-On peux l’aider en restant à distance ?

-Vous savez, je peux contrôler ma force, hein ? Je taperai qu’un petit peu, et vous finissez. On devrais pas trop casser le lieu, comme ça ?

Levy et Loki se regardent, peu convaincus.

-D’accord. Si tu veux.

Tous souriant, l’ange s’en vas examiner la glace, avant de prendre du recul et de concentrer ses pouvoirs dans son poing. Il s’imagine entouré d’une aura de feu, prêt à tous faire fondre. Puis, il fonce vers la cascade et sens sa puissance se déployer autour de lui. L’impact le fait sourire, et en quelques battements d’ailes il s’éloigne de la zone pour admirer son œuvre.

Oups.

Il n’y a pas d’autres mots pour décrire le paysage. L’endroit n’est plus piégé par la glace et même si la température reste basse, l’eau coule à nouveau. Mais la paroi de la cascade, qui était presque entièrement verticale, comme toutes les paroi des gorges, présente désormais une vaste cavité dans laquelle une partie de l’eau s’écoule, menaçant de priver la rivière d’approvisionnement, et donc par conséquent, tous le village.

Lentement, l’ange se tourne vers ses amis.

-Oupsi ?

-Heureusement que tu peux contrôler ta force, Luffy. Heureusement que tu n’avais pas besoin de nous pour t’aider à gérer Luffy. Heureusement que tu n’as pas saboté la seule source d’eau du village, Luffy.

-Loki ! On aurait pas fait mieux, c’est compliqué de gérer nos pouvoirs d’anges !

-Il fallait y aller moins fort, et puis voilà !

-Non.

La voix de leur ami est si calme que la dispute cesse sur le champs. Ils le regardent, perplexe.

-Comment ça, non ?

-Il y avait un truc dans la glace. C’était puissant, très puissant. Si j’y étais allé moins fort, elle serait encore là.

Sans un mot, Levy s’approche d’un des débris, et l’effleure, les yeux fermés. Elle reste ainsi un long moment, alors que Loki observe la bêtise de Luffy, tentant de déterminer comment y remédier.

-Il y a quelqu’un derrière ça.

-Quoi ?

La petite ange s’assit sur un des débris, et regarde ses amis.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais quelque chose à tisser un puissant sort autour de la cascade, pour qu’elle gèle et pose problème au village, je suppose.

-Moi, ce qui me surprend c’est ce que Mycroft nous as dit avant de partir ; aucun villageois ne peut trop s’éloigner de Coptae T’Catotte.

-Pourtant on est souvent aller dans les bois avec Kidd.

-Vous êtes déjà parti à plus d’une journée de marche ?

-Non.

-Il y a d’autre chose, intervient Loki. Un truc autour des habitants. Vous ne trouvez pas qu’il y a des trucs étranges ? Comme si c’était un regroupement de personne qui ne devraient pas être ensemble ? Pourquoi Tony vit il avec son oncle mais pas ses parents ? Pourquoi refuse-t-il d’en parler ? Pourquoi un grand gaillard comme Gajeel est il boulanger ? Ne devrait il pas être à la forge avec Kidd ?

-Mais ils sont tous gentils !

-Luffy, ce n’est pas une question de gentillesse ou non. On a été envoyé dans ce village par les archanges, et ce n’est pas pour y prendre du bon temps.

Un nouveau silence s’installe, puis Loki et Levy reprenne la discussion, cherchant à assembler les pièces du puzzle. C’est Luffy qui les ramène à la réalité.

-Dites, les gars, si on veut que l’épreuve soit validée… Comment je répare ma bêtise de tout à l’heure ?

Ses deux amis regardent une fois de plus l’étendu des dégâts.

-Il vas falloir arranger la chute, et remettre quelques débris, annonce Levy. Mettons nous vite au travail. Et Luffy, tu t’occupe de bouger les rochers.

Les trois anges se séparent le travail. Bientôt, à l’aide de leur pouvoirs angéliques, ils modifient le paysage. La cascade brusque devient une succession de vasque et de petites chutes, descendant doucement et élégamment dans les gorges. Les trois amis rendent impossible à toute personnes sans ailes d’emprunter ce chemin, afin de protéger les villageois.

Alors que le soleil se couche, et qu’ils se préparent à passer la nuit à la belle étoile, ils se tournèrent vers leur œuvre.

-Je suis presque sûre que Gabriel et Frigga désapprouvent, remarque tristement Levy.

-Et moi, ajoute Loki, je suis presque sûr que Midona approuve et que Shanks est mort de rire dans un coin.

-Vous prenez pas la tête avec les archanges ! Moi je dis que tous le monde au village vas aimer !

-Ils ne peuvent pas venir ici.

-Et bien on rentre, on leur demande pourquoi, on règle le problème, on leur montre notre œuvre, et on fait tous la fête en mangeant pleiiins de bonnes choses.

-Le monde est si beau et si simple avec toi, soupire Loki.

-Pas ma faute si vous compliquez tout pour rien !

Le soleil brille haut de le ciel hivernal lorsque les trois anges arrivent au village. Leurs nouveaux amis les accueillent joyeusement, prêts à fêter la réussite de la deuxième épreuve. Et au plus grand plaisir d’un certain brun gourmand, un banquet a été prévu dans la Grande Grotte, l’équivalent de la salle des fêtes.

Les parois y sont lisses, et recouverte des peintures faites par Sidon. L’éclat des flammes et des pierres lumineuses leur donnent de nombreux éclats, les faisant resplendir. Les tables sont poussées contre ces murs naturels, chargés de mets en tout genre, libérant une large place pour des danseurs en tout genre. Sur une estrade, Charlie chante et joue de sa guitare, assurant la musique pour la soirée.

Sur la piste, plusieurs personnes se sont déjà lancé, dansant joyeusement au rythme des accords du blonds. Plus ou moins joyeusement ; Levy a entraînée Gajeel avec elle, qui semble d’un côté avoir envie de faire plaisir à la jeune ange, et de l’autre, avoir envie de fuir.

À l’extrémité de la grotte, Loki et Tony se sont installé, pour un nouvel échange pleins de piques, de sarcasmes et de flirt. Au début, c’était surtout le second qui s’amusait à draguer le premier, mais le premier a petit à petit commencé à y répondre, au grand désespoir de leurs amis commun.

Tout près du buffet, Luffy s’est installé, s’empiffrant de tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Lassé d’être seul, il finit par prendre des réserves, et chercher du regard un visage ami. Traversant la salle, et donc la piste de danse, en saluant nombre de gens au passage, le jeune ange s’emploie à rejoindre Kidd assis dans un coin de la grotte, semblant vouloir être oublié. Et sans s’en soucier ou même demander, le petit brun se laisse tomber ses côté, offrant ses réserves de nourritures en partage, et commençant à raconter leur explication en détail. En grommelant, le colosse se met à l’écouter

Lorsqu’il en vient à la découvertes de Levy, et à ses interrogations avec Loki, Kidd se crispe brusquement.

-Et donc, pourquoi vous pouvez pas trop vous éloigner du village ?

-Pas tes affaires.

-On est là depuis six mois à vous aider, on a bien droit de savoir, non ?

-Pas tes affaires, bordel, Luffy !

Le colosse a haussé la voix, et la majorité des gens dans la grottes se sont retournés. Sans y prêter attention, le jeune ange continue de regarder son ami, qui se lève. Le petit brun esquisse le geste de le suivre, mais le roux le fusille du regard.

-Fous moi la paix, putain.

Il s’éloigne dans la foule, qui reprend peu à peu la fête. Luffy fronce les sourcil. Non, il ne laissera pas son ami tranquille. Il n’a pas l’air bien, et c’est de sa faute ; c’est à lui de réparer ça ?

Sans plus y réfléchir, il se lève, et s’élance à son tour parmi la foule, à la recherche de Kidd. Une main se pause sur son épaule.

Mycroft.

-Laisse le.

-Mais…

-Laisse le. Vas chercher Levy et Loki… Nous devons parler de certaines choses.

Comme le premier soir, ils sont installés sur les moelleux coussins de la bibliothèque du maire. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de collation ou de feu dans la cheminée. L’air du maire est grave.

-J’ai entendu des brides de la discussions entre Luffy et Kidd. Dites moi… Qu’est-ce qui bloquait la rivière ?

-Nous vous l’avons dit, répond Loki d’une voix froide ; la cascade était prise dans la glace.

-Et nous savons tous que c’est impossible, ou du moins rarissime.

-Un sort. C’est un sort. Mais dites nous, Monsieur le maire. On a remarqué des choses étranges, et...

-Je me demandais quand vous poseriez la question.

Le silence s’installe, lourd, alors que les trois anges se regardent.

-C’était une épreuve, demande Luffy, de devoir remarquer qu’il y a un problème ?

Mycroft ferme gravement les yeux.

-.... En quelques sortes, oui.

Alors que les deux autres se regardent, se sentant idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé, leur ami souris.

-Et de trois ! C’est quoi la suivante ? Il y aura un peu plus d’action ?

Ignorant l’ange braillard, le maire se met à parler. Petit à petit, il capte leur attention, et les trois anges l’écoutent attentivement, même Luffy.

La voix du maire tremble légèrement, alors qu’il leur raconte que des années plus tôt, tous les habitants se sont réveillés dans ce village, privés de leurs souvenirs. Certains ont encore conscience de liens les unissant, comme Mycroft et son neveu Tony, ou Shuri et son frère T’Challa. Mais en dehors de ça… Il n’y avait plus rien. Lentement, ils ont réorganisé leurs vies, se rendant à l’évidence ; leur passé est perdu.

Et puis, il y a cet espèce de sort qui les empêchaient de trop s’éloigner ; chercher des réponses, ou de l’aide, s’est avéré impossible impossible. Ils sont pris au piège.

Au début ils ont tenté de prier, le seule moyen d’appeler à l’aide qu’il leur restait. Et les archanges leur ont envoyé une réponse ; un ange, en stage pratique comme eux aujourd’hui. Comme eux, il a vécu quelques temps dans le village, se mêlant cependant moins aux habitants. Et il a fini par apprendre la vérité, et la révéler à Mycroft.

Il y a trois personnes derrière ce sort, trois puissantes sorcières. Elles ont maudit l'intégralité du village pour des raisons encore inconnues.

Le jeune ange a alors décidé d'aller affronter les sorcières afin de libérer le village et de valider son stage pratique. Hélas, il n'est jamais revenu et la malédiction continue. Et les prières et inquiétudes du village n'ont plus eu de réponse jusqu'à que les Archanges contactent à nouveau Mycroft pour annoncer la venue de trois nouveaux stagiaires.

-Dans le but de vous protéger, j'ai choisi de vous donner des tâches simples. Je veux libérer mon village, mais pas envoyer au casse pipe trois enfants comme vous parce que vos supérieurs ne souhaitent pas envoyer des anges expérimentés. Mais avec la rivière qui gelait pour la première fois, et notre incapacité à sortir du village... je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Donc, si je résume, annonce joyeusement Luffy, si on botte les fesses à trois sorcières, tous le monde est heureux ? Génial ! Où sont elles ?

-Luffy, elles ont battus un apprenti ange… intervient calmement Loki. Et rappelle toi la cascade ; le sort était puissant. Sans compter la malédiction autour du village, qui est particulièrement complexe… et si elles pouvaient nous battre ?

-On est trois !

-Hum... Un apprenti ange... Ça ressemble à Zoro. C'est vrai qu'on l'a plus revu depuis longtemps, et pourtant, il était très fort, murmure Levy.

-C’était bien lui. Mais… il y a une autre chose, intervient le Maire. Il n'est pas parti seul, pour affronter les sorcières. Il est parti avec un villageois, Usopp, tout aussi introuvable actuellement.

-Mais... Les villageois ne peuvent pas s'éloigner ?

-La malédiction avait été brisée pour lui. C'est là qu'on a appris... Un détail. Usopp n'était pas humain, c'était un leprechaun.

-Un lutin farceur ! S'exclame Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est trop bien !!!

-Il a lui aussi disparu avec Zoro… Si vous pouviez le retrouver, cela nous rassurerais tous. Mais depuis ce moment.... Et bien, nous demandons si nous sommes tous des leprechauns... Ou autre chose.

-Sait on comment il a brisé la malédiction ? S'interroge Levy.

-Et bien... Lui et Zoro s'aimaient.

-Mais on aime tous le monde ici, remarque Luffy, alors pourquoi vous êtes tous encore maudit ?

Les trois autres se regardent, et c'est Loki qui fini par se racler la gorge.

-Pas ce genre d'amour. Je pense que M. Holmes parle d'un amour romantique.

-Oh... Mais c'est parfait ! Levy vas embrasser Gajeel, toi tu vas embrasser Tony et moi je vais embrasser Kidd, et hop ! On libère trois personnes de la malédiction ! Et ils pourront venir taper sur les sorcières avec nous ; à six, on vas forcément gagner !

Un grand silence accueil les paroles du petit brun, qui regarde ses amis ; Levy est écarlate et Loki a un drôle d'échange de regard avec Mycroft.

-Ben quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Après la longue conversation avec le maire, et les discussions autour de la proposition de Luffy, Levy a décidé d'aller se promener, si possible seule. Elle le sait, ils doivent affronter les sorcières, et ils doivent mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Qui sait quelle est leur vraie puissance ?

Assise sur le bord d'une falaise, la jeune ange contemple le village endormi, en contre bas. Les torches brûlent doucement en contrebas, réchauffant la nuit glacée et teintant de dorée le ballet enneigé du ciel. En souriant, elle tend la main, afin d'observer des flocons s'y poser. Tout en haut, au paradis, il n'y a pas de neige. Elle n'en n'a jamais vu avant de descendre sur terre, et se perd dans la contemplation des flocons.

-Salut crevette. Vous avez fini de débriefer avec le maire ?

-Gajeel ?!

Sa voix est moins bien assurée que d'habitude. Elle entend encore Luffy lui suggérer d’embrasser l'espèce de gros rustre qui lui sert d'ami. Alors oui, elle y a déjà pensé, prétendre le contraire serait mentir, mais... Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça juste pour avoir une force de frappe de plus, il n'est pas un soldat, c'est un être humain... Ou du moins un être sensible.

-J'ai croisé Luffy, il m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

Se sentant rougir de nouveau, elle s'imagine étrangler son deuxième meilleur ami.

-Non, c'est que…. On a appris pas mal de choses.

-Le maire vous en a parlé, hein ? De l'autre ange, et d'Usopp, et tous le bordel qui a suivi ?

-Oui.

Le silence reviens un instant, troublé par le vent.

-Vous partez quand ?

-Comment ça ?

-Affronter les trois connasses qui nous ont mis là. Vous partez quand ?

-Demain. Le but est de faire du repérage, mais avec Luffy... Qui sait ce qu'il vas arriver ?

-Laissez le là ligoté ?

La jeune ange rit.

-Non. Ce sont ses épreuves, nous ne faisons que l'accompagner. Et puis il trouverai le moyen de nous rejoindre ; autant l'avoir lui et ses bêtises sous les yeux.

Le vent semble tourbillonner autour d'eux, tel un cocon les isolants du reste du monde.

-Gajeel ?

-Ouais ?

-Si tu pouvais... Tu nous accompagnerai ?

-Ouais. Vous vous battez pas que pour les épreuves à la con de Luffy. Vous vous battez pour nous aussi. Et j'aime pas que d'autres se battent à ma place.

Les yeux de Levy se fixent sur la danse des flocons, comme si leur calme glacé pouvait lutter contre le feu de ses joues.

Elle a envie de le faire. Pas pour avoir de l’aide, comme l’a proposé Luffy, mais pour Gajeel lui même. Pour lui donner une chance de retrouver sa vie d’avant. Et pour elle même aussi ; si elle doit se jeter dans la gueule du loup avec ces deux meilleurs amis de toujours, elle veut au moins avoir tenter de savoir si ses sentiments sont réciproques avant.

-Je... J'ai peut être une solution... Mais je…

-C'est si horrible que ça ?

-Non, c'est que.…

Vive comme le vent, Levy se relève pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son colosse.

Surpris, il grommelle, avant de lui sourire et de l'embrasser à son tour, plus longuement. En opposition a son apparence et son caractère, son baiser est doux, presque timide.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, une grimace traverse le visage du boulanger, alors qu'une aura verdâtre l'entoure. Elle semble se fissurer peu à peu, avant de s'estomper.

Lorsqu'il ré-ouvre les yeux, deux rubis fendus de néant croise le regard de la petite ange.

-Tu n'es pas un leprechaun comme Usopp... Tu es un Né du Dragon. Le peuple qui a hérité de leur caractéristiques et qui est à la fois humain et dragon.

-Et t'es obligée de réciter un cours pour dire ça, crevette ?

-Je…

Gajeel se lève, et ferme les yeux. Dans son dos, tels deux ombres glissant sur l'obscurité de la nuit, deux ailes noires apparaissent.

-Je veux voler à nouveau. Tu viens avec moi ?

Tranchant les ténèbres de la nuit par leur blancheur lumineuse, les ailes de l'ange apparaissent. Sans un mot, elle s'élance dans le ciel, et tous deux s'en vont ensemble.

Le petit salon est une pièce luxueuse de la grotte du maire. Du lambris la tapisse un peu partout, donnant l'illusion d'être dans un chalet et nous sous terre, et ses seuls meubles sont de moelleux canapé, eux teintes chaudes. Allongé sur le ventre, la main sous le menton, plongé dans un ouvrage scientifique, Tony est là. Sa lecture doit être terriblement passionnante, car il n'a pas entendu Loki entrer.

L'ange reste un instant sur le pas de la porte, observant silencieusement le jeune homme à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. Un instant, il s'imagine aller prendre un ouvrage, et venir se blottir contre Tony, afin de lire à son tour. Peut être qu'au bout d'un moment, ils abandonnerait leur lecture pour s'embrasser et faire d'autres choses aussi intéressante que de la lecture. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour, jouant à flirter, ce serait une bonne manière de rompre cette distance savamment entretenu.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps.

Demain, Loki devra partir pour l'épreuve. Il devra affronter les sorcières. Il a en vain tenter de contacter Frigga, sa tutrice, afin de savoir si c'était vraiment ce qu'ils devaient faire. Lui et ses amis sont livrés a eux même. Peut être échoueront ils. Et dans ce cas là, le jeune ange veux libérer son amour de la malédiction. Et il le sait, le neveu du Maire refusera qu'ils partent sans lui. Loki n'a pas envie de l'exposer au danger. Mais toute aide supplémentaire contre les sorcières est à prendre.

Alors, lentement, il s'approche. Cette fois, Tony l'entend arriver, et se redresse, un sourire au lèvres. Il a certainement une réplique bien à lui pendue aux lèvres ; le jeune ange cueille son silence avec les siennes.

Seules les flammes de la cheminée sont témoins de la naissance de leur amour.

Après la réunion, et après avoir envoyé Gajeel parler à Levy, Luffy court chez Kidd. Tous joyeux, il entre chez son ami, en criant simplement son nom.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, lors qu'il a annoncé vouloir embrasser le colosse, il était sérieux. Il le sait, beaucoup de gens le pensent peu dégourdi, en particulier sur la question des sentiments et de tous ce qui vas avec. Alors oui. Il n'est peut être pas le gars le plus au courant, mais... Il suis simplement ses sentiments et envie. Il sait faire la différence entre son amitié pour Levy et Loki, et son attirance pour Kidd.

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu fous là encore ?

-Et bien, Mycroft nous a raconter pleins de choses pour rompre le sort. Et du coup on doit aller affronter les méchantes sorcières et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais venir, ça nous ferais de l'aide, en plus....

-Tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs d'anges pour nous libérer de la malédiction ?

Luffy reste un instant dans bouger.

-… Ben non. Faut être amoureux pour briser la malédiction et donc je voulais te montrer que..

-Amoureux ? Grogne le colosse. Pitié. Vous êtes des anges avec des pouvoirs surpuissants, au lieu de jouer au crétins de comptes de fées, utilisés les, bordel.

-On ne les maîtrise pas tous le temps, et puis ça serait plus…

-Encore faudrait il que les sentiments en question soient réciproque. Je veux vous aidé à affronter les trois connasses de sorcières qui nous ont fait ça, mais pour ça faudra que vous utilisiez vos pouvoirs. Point.

Sans attendre la réaction du jeune ange, le forgeron le plante là, pour retourner dans une autre pièce de sa grotte, laissant Luffy là, sans comprendre.

Donc Kidd ne l'aime pas...

Au première lueurs du jours, alors que les rayons du soleil ne tombent pas encore tout à fait sur le village, ils se réunissent. Mycroft, les anges, Tony, Gajeel et Kidd. Les seuls à être au courant de ce départ matinal.

Sur certains visages, la joie se lis. Sur d'autres, il n'y a qu'un sérieux de façade, cachant tant bien que mal autre chose. Seul le Maire semble inquiet, de les voir tous partir vers l'inconnu, le danger.

À eux trois, les anges arrivent à libérer Kidd du sort qui l'empêche de sortir du village. Malgré leurs efforts, ils ne peuvent briser totalement la malédiction.

Luffy ne fait attention aux regards attristés de ses amis. Il se contente de regarder le colosse avec sérieux. Qu'a-t-il fait ou dit pour que cela arrive ?

Lové sous les arbres, blottis dans ses racines, un temple vieux comme le monde se cache au sein de la jungle. Autrefois, milles couleurs ornaient ses pierres millénaires ; le brun des arbres et l’émeraude de la végétation les a remplacées. De même, la cime des arbres remplaces les fresques qui jadis ornaient la voûtes des salles de ce lieu.

C’est là, à plusieurs heures de vols de Coptae T’Catotte que la magie des anges les as conduits, là que pulse la sorcellerie de leurs ennemis.

La dernières tâche de Luffy, Levy et Loki, l’espoir de sauver leurs amis pour Kidd, Tony et Gajeel.

Un danger certains.

Un mystère total.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Désolée Soraa pour Kidd et Luffy *fuit*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Vous connaissez la chanson, voici une nouvelle partie, c'est pas terminée, j'éspère que j'arriverai à terminer la prochaine fois :)
> 
> Ah, ce que vous vous apprétez à lire et un des trucs les plus complexes et ambitieux que j'ai écrit je pense, j'éspère que je me suis pas perdue dedans :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !!!

Une solitude sombre, malsaine, pesante plane sur les lieux. Ils sont six, et avancent tout près les uns des autres, mais c’est comme s’ils étaient seuls. La jungle s’est tue, le chant de la Vie n’est plus que les claquements des semelles sur les dalles froides de l’ancien temple. Comme s’ils sont ailleurs, dans une autre dimension qui peu à peu les avale dans sa splendeur passée.

Et puis, ils leur font face.

Le mur s’est écroulé ; il ne reste qu’un tas de gravats qui semble monté vers le ciel. Lascivement installée sur ses derniers, trois créatures les attendent.

Elles sont leurs ennemis.

Elles ne sont pas des sorcières.

Elles sont plus puissantes encore.

Tantôt femme, tantôt squelette, le crâne recouvert de cornes évoquant la cime d’un arbre infernal, la première d’entre elle fait tourner de longues lames entre ses doigts blancs. Ses vêtements noirs et verts évoquent la Mort, et son regard semble au moins aussi ancien.

Le dos droit, la tête haute, vêtue d’une robe pourpre aussi strict qu’élégante, la deuxième semble un bref instant humaine. Puis, les flammes troublent son visage, et l’espace d’une fraction de secondes, elle semble prendre nombre de formes ; homme blond ou à la peau sombre, plus âgée ou plus jeune, elle se fait multiple avant de redevenir tel qu’elle était. Son visage austère se mue en un sourire amusé, comme s’il y avait une blague qui leur échappait.

Surgissant de nul part, une cascade ruisselle sur le mur, évitant soigneusement les deux premières entités pour tomber sur la dernière. Malgré sa pâleur, elle semble plus humaine que les deux autres. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadent sur ses épaules, masquant son visage. Seuls ses yeux sont visible, si froid malgré leur couleur chocolat.

Comme les yeux de…

Se détournant de leurs trois ennemies, les anges et les deux autres villageois se tournent vers Tony, qui se contente de garder la tête haute.

-Bonjour, tante Eurus. Qu’as-tu fait de mes pères ?

-Ils sont ailleurs.

-Ailleurs, où ?

Elle hausse les épaule. Répondant à la question muette de ses amis, le jeune homme se tourne vers eux.

-Nous sommes des Nommos, divinités mineures de l’eau, aidant les humains du désert.

-C’était autre fois. Les Archange ont décidés que nous étions lunatiques, pas assez fiable. Nous avons du nous retirer. Tu te rappel aussi de ça, mon neveu ?

-Oui. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu…

-Assez.

La voix n’est qu’un murmure glacé, remontant douloureusement le long de leur échine, tel une menace. L’entité aux cornes se lève, toisant ses visiteurs de ses yeux anciens.

-Une fois de plus, les Archanges se rient de nous. Rendons leur l’autre.

Sa voix n’est toujours qu’un murmure terrible, instaurant la peur. S’il est douleur, que peut bien être sa véritable voix ?

Sans prêter attention à ses ennemis, elle claque des doigts. La dernière entité prend alors la parole.

-Kidd, éloigne toi.

Tous se tournent vers le colosse, cette fois, tous sauf Luffy. Le grand forgeron s’avance lentement vers les gravats, et s’y installe. Toute émotion s’est effacée de son visage.

Son ami ne réfléchi pas plus. Il ne sait même pas où il a trouvé la force de ne ne pas s’exprimer plus tôt.

-Alors c’est pour ça.. Laissez le tranquille !

-Luffy, non !

Sans écouter ses amis de toujours, il s’élance dans les airs, près à frapper cette femme au sourire bien trop amusée. Ses lèvres s’étirent un peu plus, alors que ses alliées ne bougent pas.

Alors que son poing vas l’effleurer, la douleur le cueille au creux du ventre, et l’ange vole à travers la pièce. Ses amis le suivent du regard, les yeux écarquillés, et par réflexe, se tournent vers l’origine de la menace, près à se battre. Seul Tony rejoint le petit brun, près à l’aider, alors que les trois autres détaillent le nouveaux venu.

La tête baissée, il se tient devant sa maîtresse. À son cou, un lien de métal étincelle, gravé de symboles malsains, d’où partent trois liens immatériels, un pour chaque entité. Dans son dos, ses ailes d’une blancheur terne, pâle, sordide sont déployées.

-Le jeune ange perdu… Zoro… murmure Loki.

Il fait un pas en arrière, le visage affichant peur et dégoût.

-Il est déchu, annonce Levy dans un filet de voix, il devient un démon….

Elle tremble presque, mais parviens à ne pas reculer. Sans mot, Gajeel vient se placer à côté d’elle. L’aura tourmentée de la créature qui se tiens devant eux l’inquiète. Ses sens de dragons lui hurlent de fuir, que le danger est trop grand. Mais il se refuse à laisser Levy et ses amis seuls ici.

Le Déchu les regarde, comme attendant l’ordre de ses maîtresses. Lentement, entre ses mains et dans la bouche, trois longs sabres apparaissent. Il esquisse un geste, près à se ruer sur ses ennemis.

-BORDEL !

D’un pas décidé, Luffy revient dans la salle, passant entre ses amis.

-Kidd, tu peux pas être avec elles ! Je sais pas ce qu’elles t’ont fait, mais…

Le jeune ange fait un saut en arrière, esquivant les sabres de Zoro. Sans bruit, il lance ses poings contre son ennemi, évitant tant bien que mal ses armes.

-Ce qu’elles t’ont fait ? S’exclame celle à la robe pourpre, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Kidd, explique à ton petit ami ce que nous t’avons _fait._

Alors que les coups s’enchaînent de plus en plus vitre entre le jeune ange et le Déchu, le colosse se lève, et lentement, déboutonne sa chemise. Levy et Loki échangent un regard surpris, alors qu’ils tentent de saisir une ouverture pour aider leur ami.

Kidd laisse son vêtement tomb er au sol, dévoilant son imposante musculature  à tous.

-Luffy.

Le jeune ange détourne son attention du combat, attiré par la voix de son ami. Il écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas scène.

Trois lames de métal prennent le chemin de sa gorge.

In extremis, Loki s’interpose, reprenant le combat contre le Déchu, alors que le petit brun regarde le colosse.

-Kidd ?

Lentement, il se tourne, dévoilant son dos à tous.

-Voilà ce que Maîtresse Missy m’a fait ; elle m’a créé.

Sur la peau du colosse, s’entremêlent des lignes noires et rouges, formant un large cercle, rempli de cercles incomplets et de lignes.

-On dirait… On dirait les cours du Docteur ?

-C’est l’écriture des alchimistes de Gallifrey, annonce doucement Levy. C’est un Golem. Quoi qu’il ai fait, entendu ou dit, sa maîtresse pouvait le voir et l’entendre. Elle a tous pouvoir sur lui.

-Mais…

-Luffy !

La voix de Loki coupe la discussion. Son combat contre Zoro tourne à la catastrophe ; sur le corps du jeune ange se déploie de longues coupures, contrastant avec le corps intact de son adversaire. Le Déchu tournoi tel le démon qu’il devient peu à peu, enchaînant les attaques, sans prendre en compte son ennemi. Ce dernier n’est pas fait pour le combat ; il n’a jamais aimé cela, c’est le domaine du petit brun.

Alors que ce dernier hésite, partagé entre aller voir le colosse et sauver son ami de toujours, Gajeel s’élève à son tour dans les airs, pour affronter l’ancien ange.

-Occupe toi de Kidd, j’aide Loki !

La chair disparaît sous des écailles néant, alors que le Né du Dragon se jette contre Zoro. Loki se laisse tomber au sol, soulagé d‘avoir un répits, même bref, alors que les sabres infernaux crissent contre les écailles de Gajeel. Ce dernier rugi, griffes et sabres s’entrechoquent, et les deux créatures roulent ensembles au sol, un cours un instant. Puis, ailes blanches et noires s’entremêlent, en entraînant les deux créatures dans les airs.

Fermant un bref instant les yeux, Levy se retient de crier le nom de son amour. Ils sont là depuis si peu de temps, et déjà, les forces des trois entités les dépassent… Alors qu’elles ont à peine bougé le petit doigt. Elle doit trouver un moyen d’inverser la tendance…

Le regard de la petite ange tombe sur la marque de Vie du Golem.

-Luffy, il faut que tu parles à Kidd !

-Levy, c’est pas le moment !

Sans écouter les protestations de Loki, la petite ange décide d’attaquer Missy. Ses amis la regarde, bouche bée, avant de finalement réagir ; le premier se jette sur le Golem pour l’éloigner, alors que le second l’accompagne en soupirant, marmonnant que leur ami commun déteint sur elle.

Le sourire de l’entité la fixe… Si seulement Levy arrivait à déterminer sa nature….

-Je m’occupe de ces enfants.

Entre ses mains, apparaît un long parapluie, qu’elle frappe contre le sol. Une vague de chaleur projette en arrière les deux anges, alors qu’elle entreprend de descendre lentement les gravats.

Tournant le dos à la scène, Luffy regarde Kidd.

-On a besoin de toi !

-Je ne peux pas désobéir à ma Maîtresse. Qu’est-ce que tu comprend pas là dedans, ange de pacotille ?

-Bien sûr que tu peux te rebeller ! Mais il faut que tu veilles nous aider ! On doit tous leur taper dessus, et tous le monde sera contente !

-Bordel ! Je n’existe pas ! Je ne suis qu’une marionnette, fous moi la paix !

-Bien sûr que si que tu existe ! Même que t’a une âme ! Arrête de jouer les idiots, Kidd !

Le Golem eu un mouvement de recule. _Luffy_ venait de lui dire ça ?

-T’existes si t’as envie d’exister ! Et si t’a envie, on peut t’aider !

Alors qu’elle est occupée à déchaîner des flammes sur Levy et Loki, Missy se racle la gorge.

-Kidd, la voix de cet ange m’insupporte. Occupe toi de lui.

Une lueur sanguinaire traverse le regard du Golem. Son ami croise les doigt, et se contente de le regarder.

-Bon sang, Luffy, occupe de toi de lui ! Hurle Loki, quelque part.

-Non ! J‘ai confiance en Kidd ! C’est mon ami et je l’aime ; il ne me tuera paaaas.

Le coup du Golem fait une fois de plus décoller le jeune ange, qui part rouler un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, il voit son ami s’avancer vers lui.

- Putain , Luffy,  je vais te tuer . J ’en ai aucune foutue envie, mais j’ai pas le choix, bordel ! Je suis un putain de golem, qu’es-tu comprend pas là dedans ? Pourquoi t’es trop crétin pour capter ?!

-Et pourquoi t’es trop crétin…

Le jeune ange encaisse un nouveau coup de Kidd.

-Pour comprendre…

Et un autre.

-Qu’on…

Les coups ne s’arrêtent pas.

-Peux..

Et les points du Golem abîment la peau angélique.

-T’aider.

Seule la détermination se lit dans le regard de Luffy. Derrière le poing de Kidd qui s’abat encore et encore, ses yeux rouges brillent.

-Putain.

Luttant contre tout son être, contre la magie de Missy qui permet à ses membres de se mouvoir, le Golem arrive peu à peu à s’immobiliser.

-J’veux pas être un e marionnette , bordel. Je veux vivre.

- Shishishi !

Le sourire du petit brun illumine toute la pièce.

- Levy ! S’exclame-t-il.

Les trois jeunes anges se regardent, et sans hésiter, Loki se jette désespérément sur Missy. Sans hésiter, malgré son corps meurtris, Luffy le rejoins, alors que son amie rejoins Kidd.

- Tu as intérêt à lui faire une déclaration magnifique après tous ce bazar ! Tourne toi, je vais tenter de modifier ta marque de Vie pour te libérer.

-C’est possible ?

-Fais moi confiance. Je suis douée en langage magique.

Éviter les flammes de Missy devient de plus en plus compliqué. Alors qu’il esquive et tente de répliquer, Loki analyse son ennemie. À ses côtés, Luffy attaque encore et encore, sans se soucier de ses blessures, déterminer à venger celui qu’il aime.

Une langue de feu court sur sa manche, sortant le jeune ange de ses pensées. L’entité est un Djinn, et plus exactement une  I fritah,  un génie du feu à la puissance approchant celle d’un ange ou d’un démon. Autrement dit, seule une puissante créature avec de grand pouvoirs sur l’eau pourrait la battre, une créature comme son alliée Eurus… Ou comme Tony.

La veille au soir, après qu’ils se soient montré leur amour, ils ont discutés, des souvenirs retrouvés du jeune Nommo, et de sa race. Il est encore trop jeune pour avoir la puissance d’affronter Missy, mais si, comme il l’espère, ses pères sont en vie…

Même plongé dans un combat pour sa vie, celle de ses amis et de tout un village, Loki s’inquiète pour son amour. Cela fait de longues minutes qu’il ne l’a pas vu…

Un cris de rage sort de la bouche de l’I fritah.  Furieuse, elle se tourne vers Levy.

-Sale petite peste.. Occupe toi de tes affaires !

Les flammes qu’elle déchaîne contre la jeune ange sont d’une blancheur presque immaculée. Leur chaleur est si intense, qu’un bref instant, Loki se demande si elle les as emmené en Enfer. Pris de court, ni lui ni Luffy ne peuvent intervenir contre ce feu si vif.

Il n’a pas le temps de réaliser sa nouvelle liberté. Il ne voit que le danger qui menace celle qui la libérée. Kidd connaît ces flammes blanches ; ce sont elle qui après un long combat, on finit par défaire Zoro.

Alors sans même hésiter, il se met entre la jeune ange et son ancienne Maîtresse. La chaleur le fait grogner de douleur. Il sens la chair de ses membres redevenir pierre, ce qu’il était autrefois.

Quelque part, il entend Luffy hurler son nom, et celui de son amie.

Peu à peu, il sens ses forces diminuer,  à mesure que la température de son corps s’élève.

Il se sent faiblir….

Lorsqu’un manteau froid et humide l’enveloppe, il bascule dans les ténèbres.

Une fois de plus, Luffy ne réfléchis pas. De toute façon, ça n’a jamais été son fort. À peine les flammes ont elles disparus, soufflées par cette vague mystique, qu’il s’élance sur Missy, qui ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe. Au moins, sur ce point, ils sont à égalité.

Pour la première fois, il arrive à la toucher, et son poing angélique s’enfonce avec un craquement satisfaisant dans la mâchoire de l’horrible bonne femme.

Cette dernière observe le jeune ange, l’air furieux, avant de se changer en colonne de flamme et de disparaître. Il ne la cherche pas. Il ne fait même pas attention à qui est autour de lui ; Luffy se contente d’aller vérifier que Kidd est bien vie.

La peau du Golem prend une teinte grise, et il n’a pas l’air d’aller particulièrement bien. Un homme  aux cheveux blonds est penché sur lui, comme s’il examinait l’être devant lui.

Le jeune ange le regarde, méfiant.

-Z’êtes qui, vous ?

-Docteur John Watson Stark-Holmes. Je suis l’un des pères de votre ami Tony.

-Z’aviez pas disparu, vous ? Et qu’est-ce que vous faites à Kidd ?!

-Tony m’a retrouvé. Je peux soigner votre ami, rejoignez les autres ; aidez les.

Le jeune ange hésite, mais il sent la main de Levy sur son épaule.

-S’il meurt, gare à vous ! Kidd, tu m’entends ? T’as pas le droit de mourir ! Ou je vais te chercher par la peau des fesses en enfer ! J’suis un ange, j’peux le faire !

Une fois de plus, les anges et leurs alliés font fasse aux trois entités. Ces dernières se sont toutes les trois levées, prêtes à prendre le combat. Plus que ses alliées, Missy fulmine, son regard furieux pointé sur Tony et un grand homme aux cheveux bruns, son père suppose Levy, alors qu’elle et Luffy rejoignent leur alliés.

Un étrange jeune homme doté d’un long nez se tiens aussi là, bien que difficilement. Tous son corps porte des marques de torture. Avec tristesse, elle suppose que c’est Usopp, le villageois disparu et l’amant de Zoro. 

C’est Eurus qui la première s’avance, posant une main plus menaçant que réconfortante su l’épaule de l’ I fritah

- Vous vous tenez là, tremblants, après avoir souffert, affront é un Déchu, ou simplement l’une d’entre nous. Et vous n’abandonnez pas… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous avez maudit le village et fait du mal à Kidd.

-Tu ne te préoccupe de ce village que parce que les Archanges t’y ont envoyés, rien de plus. Tu n’es qu’un pion qu’ils peuvent sacrifier. Un jeun e la dernière fois, trois aujourd’hui. Combien d’entre vous devrons nous réduire en esclavage avant qu’ils ne daignent venir ?

Un hurlement lointain retenti. En cœur, Levy et Usopp lèvent les yeux. Déc h irant la cimes des arbres, deux combattants tombent au sol, s’écrasant lourdement entre les deux groupe. Lorsque la poussière retombe, le dragon et le déchu sont là, haletant. Leurs musclés sont bandés, comme près à reprendre le combat.

D’un geste de la main, l’entité aux cornes tire vers elle son esclave. L’ancien ange tombe en arrière, et est traîné sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu’à traîner au pied de ses maîtresse. Il grommelle, et se relève tant bien que mal.

-Zoro…

La voix d’Usopp n’est qu’un murmure, qui semble se perdre. Mais le Déchu semble l’entendre, et, un court instant, leur regard se croisent.

Rugissant de douleur, les écailles noires rendues poisseuse par le sang, Gajeel tente de se remettre plus ou moins sur ses pattes. Ses blessures le lancent, et rendent impossibles pour lui toute transformation.

Un sourire triste étire les lèvres d’Eurus. 

- Rendez vous. Invoquez les Archanges. C’est eux que nous voulons.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Là haut, dans leur tour d’ivoire, ils pensent tout pouvoir gérer, parce qu’ils ont des ailes dans le dos. Ils se pensent tout puissant parce qu’ils peuvent Lui parler. Ils nous ont humilier, réduite à nous cacher lors des hommes, dans leur mémoire, à cacher notre puissance.

- Est-ce une raison pour asservir tout un village, et lui faire perdre la mémoire ?

-Et bien, cela a attiré l’attention des Archanges, non ?

-Ma tante…

Tony s’approche doucement.

-Les humains sont sans défense. Nous n’avons pas le droit d’utiliser nos pouvoirs pour en faire des esclaves. Comme nous, ils ont le doit de vivre.

-Nous sommes liés à leur rêves et espoir.

Le chuchotement douloureux de la troisième entité les prend au dépourvu ; il semble pénétrer chacune de leur blessure, pour en amplifier la douleur.

-Vous autres, anges, naissez des prières des mortels, du chant du vent, et des rêves des enfants.  Ce sont les humains qui vous permettent de vivre ; ce sont eux qui oublient le peuple d’Eurus, comme ils ont oublié ma mère, la Morrigan.  Lorsqu’ils ont peur, ils se souviennent.

-La peur est un bon moteur, intervient Levy, mais il n’est pas le seul. La reconnaissance, la joie, voilà ce qui nous aidera.

-Enfant naïve.

-Adulte aigrie.

La fille de la Morigan, que la petite ange identifie enfin comme une Banshee, claque sa langue sur son palais.

-Nous n’appellerons pas les Archanges, résume Loki, et nous ne nous rendrons pas. Libérez les villageois,  libérez Zoro, et partez élever des chèvres. 

Les trois entités restent silencieuses.

La Banshee invoque des lames dans ses mains.

L ’I fritah  s’entoure d’une aura de feu.

La Nommo tend la main devant elle ; dans son dos la cascade qui ruisselle sur le mur explose pour devenir torrent.

-Elles ont gagné en puissances en absorbant l’énergie magique des habitants maudits, annonce celui qui doit être le père de Tony. Dispersez vous et ne tentez pas d’en affronter une seule ! Méfiez vous du cri de la Banshee !

L’eau se met à tourbillonner dans toute la salle, et petit à petit,  formant petit à petit un corps liquide monstrueux. Les flots s’ouvrent  en une mâchoire démesurée  tombant sur le dragon au corps déchiré par son combat avec le Déchu.  Levy pousse Gajeel à bouger, utilisant ses pouvoirs angélique pour guérir, de manière superficielle, les plaies de son amour, et ils s’envolent ensemble, alors que derrière eux, les crocs liquides broient le sol encore taché du sang du dragon. 

Bouillonnant, le corps du monstre se reforme, et un nouveau cou apparaît là où son ventre était juste avant. Sa gueule cauchemardesque est partout à la fois, apparaissant et disparaissant au rythme de leur changement de direction.

Les ailes noires battent difficilement, comme s’il n’avait plus de forces. Restant tant bien que mal une idée, Levy tente de l’encourager.

-Gajeel, je sais que ça vas être difficile, mais il vas falloir rester en mouvement, et attirer sa tête.

Le dragon grogne, et ils esquivent une fois de plus le monstre. La petite ange réfléchit à toute vitesse, cherchant une solution pour battre le monstre, le plus vite possible ; son amour ne pourra pas tenir longtemps.

Alors qu'elle tente de se rapprocher de la tête de son amant, une tentacule liquide la saisie. Le dragon rugit, et se met à ruer tentant de sortir Levy de sa prison d'eau.

Le monstre liquide semble s'amuser de la fureur de l'ancien boulanger, et ses courants entraînent la jeune ange dans toute la salle. Seule entité restée sur les gravats, Euros observe les combats, ne surveillant que du coin de l'œil son invocation et ses ennemis. Elle semble presque triste devant la scène.

Un instant, son regard est attiré par le Déchu, toujours au pied des marchés. Malgré la douleur de ses plaies, il se tient debout. En revanche, il ne semble pas prêt à partir au combat. La Nommo le sais ; l'ancien ange lutte contre ses maîtresses, contre sa nature qui s'obscurcit.

Le cri de la Banshee déchire la salle, poussant tous les belligérants à prendre un instant pour s'en remettre.

-Tu as entendu Hela ? Vas tuer, Zoro !

Concentrée sur son esclave, Eurus ne vois pas le dragon arriver sur elle. Elle ne sens que ses crocs se renfermer sur son corps alors que des mains angéliques se posent sur sa tête, l'empêchant de faire appel à l'eau.

Le visage de Levy lui fait fac e.

-Mais... Tu…

Alors que la jeune ange emploi tous ses pouvoirs à bloquer ceux de la Nommo, le monstre aquatique s’assèche et l’eau disparaît de la salle.

-La spécialité de Loki se sont les clones et les illusions, or, je suis sa meilleure amie et ma spécialité, c'est d'apprendre vite et surtout, bien. Je..

La phrase de Levy se perd dans le hurlement de la Banshee. Elle roule au sol, les mains sur les oreilles, alors que désespérer, Eurus tente de lacer des dagues aquatiques sur la jeune ange. Mais les crocs du dragons se referment sur elle, et la Nommo utilise ses dernière brides de pouvoirs pour exploser, projetant ses ennemis loin d'elle.

Sa dernière pensée est qu'elle espère les avoir tuer....

La Banshee hurle à nouveau.

Il a peur.

Très peur.

Usopp n'a jamais été courageux, du moins pas seul. Avec Zoro, il a eu le courage d'aller affronter de terribles ennemies. Et malgré la défaite, malgré ces années de supplices, il ne regrette pas. Il veut simplement retrouver son amant, les mettre tous les deux a l’abri, et le convaincre de passer le restants de leur vie dans un bunker.

Trébuchant entre les sorts et les vagues du monstre aquatique, un bruit terrible détruit les tympans du leprechaun, qui se laisse tomber à terre en gémissant. Les combats, le sang, les cris, l'horreur et la mort, Rien de tout cela n’est pour lui. Il n’est qu'un honnête farceur, inventant des machines pour ses amis, avant la malédiction. Et après, il n’est que l'artiste du village, faisant tranquillement sa vie.

Il ne veut pas regretter sa rencontre avec Zoro. Il ne veut pas regretter d'être tombé amoureux de lui. Ils ont eu de si beaux moments....

Mais là, tout de suite, il préférerait être dans son atelier de son village natale, loin de toutes cette horreur. En sécurité.

Usopp se fige. Il est là, juste devant lui. Zoro.

Il cris son nom, se relève maladroitement, courts vers lui. Ses yeux glissent sur le corps meurtris de son amant, sur les sillons sanglants laissé par le dragon. Mais qu'importe. Il est là. Juste devant lui.

Alors qu'il s'approche, il croise le regard de l'ancien ange. Il le supplie.

Usopp comprends trop tard.

La lame du sabre de Zoro se loge dans sa gorge.

Le Leprechaun tombe à genoux devant celui qui fut son amant. Son meurtrier.

Leur regard se croisent.

Des excuses sont faites.

Usopp s'effondre, sans vie.

Le collier de servitude se brise avec son cœur. Pour la première fois, Zoro lâche son sabre.

Il veut tomber à genoux, prendre son amour dans ses bras, user de ses pouvoirs angéliques pour le sauver. Mais il est un Déchu. Il ne peut plus soigner ; sa nature s'est corrompue lorsqu'il a accepté de servir ses trois maîtresse pour qu'Usopp vive.

Et c'est fini.

Son amour est mort.

Par sa faute.

Il n’a pas été assez fort pour le sauver.

Pas assez fort pour lutter contre les sorts des trois entités.

Mais il sera assez fort pour le venger, pour donner un sens à sa mort.

Alors que les dernières barrières en lui cèdent, et que le Déchu devient Démon, la Banshee hurle.

Une fois de plus, Loki s'est retrouvé face à Missy. Ce qui ne le ravi vraiment pas ; les flammes de l’Ifritah ont beau être à nouveau orangées, il crains une nouvelle attaque de flammes blanches. Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de Kidd pour les sauver

Un bref instant, le jeune ange se demande si le golem vas bien. Il espère sincèrement que oui, pour Luffy.

Mais très vite le combat le ramène à la réalité. A ses côtés, Tony et son père, Sherlock s'il a bien compris, s'emploient à invoquer de l'eau pour neutraliser Missy. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle est un génie du feu et peut encore attaquer sans flamme. Loki est à cours d'idée de ruses et d'illusions.

Le hurlement de la Banshee retentit une fois de plus.

La douleur résonne dans son crâne, mais cette fois il ne se laisse pas faire. A peine remis du cris, alors que Tony et Sherlock reprennent leur attaques, il prend exemple sur Luffy, matérialise une lame et court sans plus réfléchir vers Missy. Cette dernière le regarde, invoquant des flammes.

L'ange entraperçoit l'Enfer, et sens ses ailes souffrir de la chaleur. Une à une, ses plumes s’enflamment, alors que son couteau trouve le chemin jusqu'au cœur de l’Ifritah.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus, comme si elle devait voir le monde plus grand, pour mieux réaliser sa mort.

La Banshee hurle pour l’avant dernière fois.

La lame se loge dans son ventre.

Encore.

Son poing heurte sa mâchoire.

Encore.

Couvert de sang, Luffy est encore là, devant elle. Il a l’impression que du sang que du coule dans ses oreilles, suite à tous ses cris. Et il ne sais pas comment il tiens encore. Il ne devrais pas être seul face à elle, elle est dangereuse. Le jeune ange n’est peut être pas doué pour reconnaître les races magiques, mais il sait jauger la puissance d’un ennemi. Elle est la plus puissante des trois entité, et par instant, elle lui rappelle les Archanges.

Concentré, il déchaîne sa puissance contre elle, espérant l’avoir à l’usure. Seulement, petit à petit, il réalise que c’est elle qui vas l’avoir à l’usure.

Et puis, _il_ arrive.

Ses sabres ensanglantés se glissent entre Luffy et la Banshee.

Ses ailes semblent lentement tomber en morceau ; ses plumes d’un blanc malsain deviennent petit à petit vertes, avant de tomber, dévoilant le squelette de ses ailes.

Chacune de ses blessures se transforme, devenant d’innombrables marques émeraudes, parcourant son corps tels d’innombrables veines malades.

Zoro est un Démon.

Et sans hésiter, il se dresse devant son ancienne maîtresse.

Alors, comme s’ils s’étaient toujours battu ensemble, le jeune ange et l’ancien ange font face à la Banshee, portant leur coup ensemble, couvrant l’autre. Comme si dans une autres vies, ils auraient pu être frères d’armes ou compagnons d’aventure.

La bouche de leur ennemie s’ouvre, laissant un long hurlement s’en échapper. Le bruit met Luffy a genoux, et l’entité en profite pour l’envoyer l’envoyer voler plus loin.

En gémissant, il se redresse, à temps pour voir Loki poignarder Missy.

-Ne bougez pas !

La voix le surprend, et en cherchant, il croise le regard d’un blond.

-Docteur John je sais plus quoi ?

Sans répondre, l’homme le force à rester assis.

-Vous êtes dans un état terrifiant…

Maintenant qu’il ne bouge plus vraiment, Luffy sens la douleur palpiter dans son corps. Le monde se trouble, et malgré ça il ne pense qu’à se relever, qu’à retourner se battre. Il doit aller aider Zoro…

-Bordel, tu fais peur à voir.

Le grognement lui fait retrouver ses esprits.

-Kidd ! Tu es réveillé !

-Arrête de t’agiter ! Je ne sais pas comment tu tiens debout… marmonne le docteur.

L’homme retire sa chemise, pour en faire de grand bandage.

Ce dernier ne lui prête pas attention, entièrement concentré sur le Golem.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Ouais. Mais pas toi.

-On doit aller aider Zoro ! Il se bat contre la meuf qui hurle ; elle est balaise !

-C’est Hela, la Banshee, fille de la Morigan. Elle est putain de puissante, et ses cris annoncent la mort d’une personne. Elle…

Son cris retentit encore, faisant gémir de douleur Luffy. Cependant, repoussant John, il se redresse rapidement.

-On doit aider Zoro ! Il est tout seul !

-T’es pas en état…

Luffy se penche sur Kidd, toujours assis, et l’embrasse. Un instant, tout disparais autour d’eux. Puis, le jeune ange s’écarte, et fait apparaître ses ailes.

-T’inquiète pas, j’suis toujours en état de me battre.

En grimaçant, il s’envole, alors que le Golem lâche un chapelet de jurons. N’écoutant pas le médecin qui cris après les deux crétins, il suit Luffy en grimaçant.

Si la magie aquatique de John Watson l’a remis sur pied, son corps reste encore douloureux et raide. Il lui faudrait l’aide de quelqu’un comme Levy, pour ressembler à nouveau à un être humain.

Mais ce que lui as dit Luffy plutôt résonne encore dans ses oreilles. Il peut choisir d’être ce qu’il veut. Il peut être humain s’il le souhaite. Et ce qu’il souhaite, c’est être avec ce crétin ailé au sourire beaucoup trop adorable.

L’ange et le Golem arrivent devant la Banshee alors qu’elle tranche la gorge du démon.

Ils se figent un instant, alors qu’elle lèche le sang sur sa lame, les fixant en silence.

Hurlant de rage, Luffy se jette sur elle.

Avec un monstrueux effort, Kidd bouge sa grande carcasse pour encaisser à sa place le coup d’épée d’Hela.

L’ange saisit alors la Banshee, et s’élève dans les airs avec elle. Il sent sa magie de mort sur elle, il la sent infecter ses plaie. Mais il est un ange. Il se bat pour le bien de ses amis. Pour que plus personne ne meurt. Alors il lutte contre la sorcellerie d’Hela, et réunis sa force.

Lorsqu’elle hurle, il ressert son étreinte contre elle. La douleur est partout, mais sa détermination est plus importante.

Il relâche toute sa puissance d’un coup.

La Banshee hurle une fois de plus, d’agonie. Ses deux derniers cris auront été pour elle même. Elle se dissous dans son étreinte, redevenant ombre.

Et Luffy tombe.

Il n’a pas vraiment conscience de sa chute, ou de la douleur.

Tous ce qui importe c’est que c’est fini. Tous le monde est en sécurité.

Il sens quelqu’un le réceptionner, et le serrer dans ses bras.

Juste avant de s’évanouir, il reconnaît Kidd.

Tous se regardent, comme si aucun d’entre eux ne réalisait vraiment qu’ils étaient en vie. John les regarde, mesurant la violence des combats à ces corps couverts de blessure. Il voit son fils, Tony, s’occupe doucement des brûlure de Loki. Un peu plus loin, Kidd s’emploie à lui ramener Luffy. Et Levy utilise ses dernières brides de pouvoirs pour soigner Gajeel, afin de l’aider à prendre forme humaine.

Outre leur ennemis, seules deux personnes sont tombées. Le médecin retient ses larmes en voyant le corps d’Usopp. Durant tous ce temps, jusqu’à que Tony ne les libères, ils étaient ensemble, dans les cachots des entités. Il s’est attaché à ce jeune homme, et le voir mort… Son cœur se sert.

Un peu plus loin, c’est Zoro qui gît, face contre terre. Quelque part, John se dit qu’au moin, maintenant, il est en paix.

Lorsque Sherlock le rejoins et le prend dans ses bras, le médecin s’autorise à pleurer.

Ils sont libres.

Les trois anges les ont sauvés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il reste donc un épilogue à faire, parce que je vais pas les laisser comme ça, promis....


	4. Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> .... Bon, je suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais comme j'ai essayé de mettre pas mal de fluff, ça doit être pour ça.  
> Mesdames, Messieurs et tous les gens qui ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre dont j'ignore la dénomination pitié dites là moi c'est trop long là, voici la fin !
> 
> Cadeau Soraa, ma Bedeliette !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ses rêves sont mouvementés. La lumière s’y fait malsaine, comme si elle est une menace. Comme si les ténèbres sont plus accueillante, plus douces, plus bénéfiques. Plus réelles.

Ses yeux sont éprouvés par cette lueur constante et bienveillante. Il ne la supporte plus. Elle le blesse jusqu’au plus profond de lui, brûlant la pureté, soulignant le mal.

La lumière le change, intimement. Il est autre chose. Différent. Son corps semble ne plus être le siens, plus exactement.

Alors il lutte, pour revenir à lui même. Pour se retrouver, pour être celui qu’il a toujours été. Le venin de la Banshee, et de ce terrible combat pulse dans ses veines, avant de se retirer.

La lumière redevient neutre.

Luffy ouvre les yeux.

Au dessus de lui, il n’y a qu’un plafond de pierre sculptée. Les pierre du Paradis.

Surpris, il se relève, en regardant autour de lui.

-Ne bouge pas !

Il tourne la tête. Loki et Levy sont là. Ses amis.

-On est où ?

-Au Paradis.

Il regarde autour de lui, reconnaissant les lieux. Un souvenir remonte, petit à petit.

-Kidd ! Où est il ? Et Tony et Gajeel ?

Les deux autres anges se regardent, et alors que leur ami aux yeux verts s’apprête à répondre, une voix les interrompt.

-Ils sont au village.

-Shanks ?

-Laissez nous.

Les deux plus jeunes s’en vont, non sans un dernier regard à Luffy. Nonchalamment, le roux prend leur place.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J’sais pas. Bien. Je crois.

-Luffy… C’est important.

-La lumière me fait mal.

Le silence se fait pesant.

-Dit… J’suis pas doué, mais… Je suis déchu, hein ?

-Oui.

-Cool.

-Pardon ?

-J’me fais chier au Paradis… Je m’éclate plus sur Terre avec tous le monde, donc c’est cool si je peux y retourner. En plus, je suis sûr que Gabriel sera chiant et voudra pas que Kidd vienne.

Un instant, Shanks reste sans voix, avant de se reprendre.

-Et tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que c’est un golem et pas un ange ? C’est très rasci…

-Non. Pourquoi tu es déchu ?

Le visage du jeune ange se fait presque sérieux.

-Hela était très puissante… C’est elle ?

-Oui. Mais… Ce n’est presque rien. Avec du temps, tu pourrais guérir, redevenir comme avant. Il faut juste prendre du temps, ici au Paradis.

-Nan. Hela et les autres étaient peut être de vilaines bonnes femmes, elles avaient raisons sur un point ; on aide personne d’ici.

-Parce que tu es encore un apprenti.

-Je veux aider sans avoir besoin d’une autorisation. Et j’veux être avec les villageois.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Ouais.

Ce n’est qu’au bout d’une longue, très longue, semaine que Luffy, Levy et Loki peuvent quitter le Paradis. Comme leur ami, ils aspirent à pouvoir aider sans avoir besoin de l’autorisation des Archanges. (Et puis, le souvenir de Gajeel, Tony et tous leurs autres amis n’est pas totalement étranger à leur décision).

Loki et Levy ont eu de longues discussions, s’inquiétant de ce qu’ils pourraient devenir une fois sur Terre. Ils auraient pu être des anges comme les autres. Obéir au Paradis, aider à la demande. Mais la simplicité de la vie au village leur as plut. Et puis, ils ne peuvent pas laisser Luffy, il leur manquerait trop…

C’est sous une pluie battante que les trois anges quittent définitivement le Paradis. Les Archanges assistent à leur départ. Dignes, Gabriel et Frigga les regardent partir en silence ; le premier semble satisfait, mais la seconde leur offre un sourire triste. Midona reste discrète, soutenant Shanks qui leur dit en revoir en pleurant.

Après un dernier regard en arrière, le palais de marbre et d’arbres disparaît dans le ciel gris.

Leur vol est long et silencieux. Les nuages bas, la pluie qui tombe encore et encore, l’absence de paroles échangés, tous pourrait rendre l’ambiance lourde.

Mais les trois amis s’amusent, faisant la course d’un nuage à l’autre, jouant à s’abriter de la pluie en volant sous les deux autres, se bousculant amicalement.

Leur silence est bonne humeurs, car ils ont fait le bon choix.

Ils rentrent chez eux, au près des leurs.

À quelques heures du village, un long rugissement rond le chant monotone de la pluie. Surgissant de la jungle, Gajeel vient se joindre à leur vol et à leur jeux.

Au début méfiants, Loki et Luffy finissent par s’habituer, et très vite, les courses du Déchu et du Dragon les amène à s’éloigner toujours plus, poussant les deux autres à faire un détour pour les récupérer.

La pluie n’as toujours pas cessée lorsqu’ils survolent la nouvelle cascade, celle née des bêtises de Luffy. Le cours d’eau se soulève, et se joignant à la pluie, forme un gigantesque aigle d’eau, qui vient voler à leur côté. Au centre de ce dernier, Tony leur souris, provoquant des sourires aussi exaspérés qu’amusés fasse à une entrée aussi théâtrale.

Le Nommo les abandonne juste avant le village, afin de ne pas le noyer. Les quatre amis se posent sur le ponton principal, et très vite, tous leurs amis bravent la pluie pour venir les acclamer. Sans se soucier d’eux, Gajeel reprend forme humaine, et soulève Levy afin de l’embrasser.

Tony rejoint à son tour Loki, et les amants prennent le temps de se sourire et de s’offrir mille sous entendus, et plus encore, avant de s’embrasser à leur tour.

Sans prêter attention à ses amis, Luffy salut tous le monde joyeusement, _le_ cherchant du regard. C’est à l’écart de la foule qu’ _il_ le voit. Son expression est quelque part entre la joie et l’appréhension. Sans se poser de question, l’ancien ange redéploie ses ailes, et _le_ rejoint en hurlant.

-KIIIIIIIID !!!

Le colosse à beau être massif, et le Déchu frêle, le Golem fait un pas en arrière alors qu’il réceptionne le petit brun. Ce dernier enroule bras et jambe autour de son ami, avant de l’embrasser passionnément.

Et cette fois, le roux répond tout aussi passionnément au baiser.

-T’en a mis du temps pour revenir.

-Les Archanges voulaient plus me laisser partir !

-Trouve un meilleur mensonge, ils t‘ont forcément fait sortir avec un coup de pied au fesses.

-Gabriel en rêve, mais est trop poli pour ça. Frigga m’aime bien au fond, je pense. Midona et Shanks en seraient capables, mais ils m’aiment bien !

-On s'en fout.

Et le Golem embrasse à nouveau Luffy... jusqu'à qu'un raclement de gorge les interrompe. Le Déchu lâche son amoureux, et ensemble ils se tournent vers Levy, les bras croisés, se tenant devant tous le village.

-Kidd...

-Oui ?

-Je te l'avais dit ; tu as intérêt à lui faire une magnifique déclaration d'amour après tous ça... On attend.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, le forgeron la regarde sans comprendre.

-Hors de question.

-Alors je crois que je dois m'opposer à ce que tu sois avec mon meilleur ami.

-Mais Levy ! Proteste Luffy, on a pas demandé à Gajeel de t'en faire une !

Un sourire sournois se dessine sur le visage de Loki.

-Mais en voilà une idée !

Le Golem et le Dragon échangent un regard presque... Paniqué.

-Et si, intervient Mycroft, ces déclarations se faisaient à l'intérieur, au chaud ?

Suivant l’exemple du maire, les villageois se dépêchent de se rendre à l’intérieur de la Grande Grotte, où en quelques minutes, un grand feu est préparé, autour du quel tous le monde se réunit avec des boissons chaudes.

Là, villageois et anges se racontent leur dernières semaines ;

Après la fin du combat, devant l’état catastrophique de Luffy, Loki et Levy ont décidé de le ramener d’urgence au paradis, afin de faire un rapport aux Archanges et de profiter de leurs pouvoirs de soins. Le corps de Zoro fut laisser aux villageois, pour qu’ils puissent l’enterrer avec Usopp ; personne n’a eu le cœur de les séparer.

De leurs côtés, Sherlock, John, Tony, Gajeel et Tony sont donc rentré à Coptae T’Catotte, où tous le monde fêtait la fin de la malédiction en tentant de comprendre comment elle a été brisée. La fête a pris fin lorsque le petit groupe est arrivé sans les anges et avec deux corps.

Depuis, la vie au village a doucement repris son cours. Certains sont partis retrouvés les leur, mais la plupart sont restés ; voyager seul et aussi loin est dangereux, et leurs vies sont ici, désormais.

En apprenant cela, Loki et Levy se regardent, et se mettent immédiatement à évoquer l’idée d’un portail magique qui permettrait aux gens de faire l’aller retour entre leurs territoires de naissance et Coptae T’Catotte. Alors que Shuri et Doc se joignent à la discussion, Tony décide de couper cours à cette démonstration de génie dont il n’est pas le cœur, pour se lever, verre à la main.

-Mes amis ! L’heure n’est pas aux plans étranges et fascinants, mais à la fête et aux retrouvailles ! Nous avons retrouver nos trois anges gardiens, nos trois amis et bien plu encore !

Son regard accroche celui de Loki, et ils s’échangent un sourire chargées de mille signification, alors que Luffy cris de joie.

-Ce soir, je vous propose de célébrer la vie et surtout l’amour !

Cette fois, ce sont le golem et le dragon qui s’échangent un regard inquiet. Il ne vas pas s’y mettre, n’est-ce pas ?

-Levy voudrait que Kidd fasse une sublime déclaration à Luffy, et Loki voudrait que Gajeel en fasse une à Levy.

Les deux colosses regardent autour d’eux, tentant de trouver une sortie rapide.

-La logique voudrait donc que j’en fasse une à mon merveilleux Loki… Mais je vais faire mieux que ça !

L’ensemble du village se regarde, inquiet. L’ange aux yeux verts soupire, quelque part entre l’exaspération et l’amusement.

-Gajeel et Kidd sont trop pudique pour exprimer leurs sentiments… Je vais le faire pour eux !

Des sourires fleurissent sur les visages, alors que deux colosses s’imaginent tuer le neveux du maire.

-Levy ! J’ai plusieurs fois eu l’occasion de discuter avec toi, de constater que sous tes charmants traits angéliques se cache un esprit plus que remarquable. Douce Levy, capable de voir la beauté et la pureté là où personne d’autre ne la voit… Tu as su voir en mon ami Gajeel le chaton sous les écailles de gros dur.

Les mains du dragons se tordent, alors qu’il imagine certainement le cou du Nommo entre ses doigts.

-Notre Gajeel est si adorable… Et c’est grâce à toi que nous pouvons le savoir, toi qui a su percer sa carapace et faire tiens son amour. Vous êtes adorables tous les deux.

Le couple se sert l’un contre l’autre, écarlate, sans plus savoir où se mettre. Mais très vite, Tony les libère de l’attention en se tournant vers ses cibles suivantes.

-Luffy ! Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais je connais bien Kidd, grâce à toutes ses années de malédiction. Je sais quel ours il était devenu, grognant au fond de sa grotte, cherchant à éviter tous le monde, se complaisant dans sa solitude, certainement hanté par de sombres démons.

Tony s’éloigne du colosse, qui le regarde avec des yeux meurtriers, alors que le petit brun s’accroche au bras de son amoureux, comme pour le retenir.

-Mais je vois quelle boule d’énergie et de positivisme tu es. Une sorte de rayon de soleil, près à illuminer nos vies par ta simple présence dans notre village…. Alors je n’ose imaginer l’effet que ça a fait sur notre ours préféré. Tu le rend heureux, et ses rugissements sont devenus des grognements amoureux absolument adorables. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

Luffy offre au fils du maire un immense sourire, plus lumineux encore que le soleil, avant d’embrasser Kidd, qui cache sa gêne dans ce baiser.

Tony leur laisse un instant, avant de se tourner vers Loki.

-Loki. Ange Loki. Que m’a tu fais ? De tes beaux yeux verts, tu as volé mon cœur. Avec ta langue si affûtée, et ton esprit redoutable, tu l’a enfermé dans une boîte, et ton baiser l’a scellée à jamais.

Alors que l’ange rougit légèrement, il croise le regard sombre de Sherlock. Le père de son amant semble se radoucir un peu lorsque John pose s main sur son épaule, et lui murmure quelque chose à l’oreille.

-Je t’aime Loki. Pour ta beauté, pour ton intelligence, pour ces peurs et ces espoirs que tu m’as confiés, pour la beauté de ton être tout entier. Parce que ta perfection me tolère moi, au près d’elle.

Sans mots, l’ange se lève et embrasse le Nommo sous les acclamations de tous le village.

Cette fois là, la fête s’est prolongée jusqu’au matin. Les jours suivants ne seront pas particulièrement productifs, mais peu importe ; le village est libre, et les anges sont là, au près de ceux qu’ils aiment.

La vie s’écoule lentement, mais joyeusement. Les trois anges ne vivent plus chez le maire, chacun vit avec sa moitié.

Ensemble, Loki, Levy, Doc, Shuri et Tony conçoivent un portail magique, pour permettre à chacun de rendre visite à sa vrai famille.

Libérés de la malédiction, les habitants du villages entreprennent d’explorer la jungle, guidés par Luffy et Kidd, cherchant un trésor entre trois insultes et deux baisers.

Découvrant d’autres village grâce au portail, Loki et Tony s’emploient à ramener de nouveaux habitants… et à récupérer la mairie.

Moins ambitieux, Levy et Gajeel se contente de vivre tranquillement, accompagnant à l’occasion le petit bun et son colosse. Il leur arrive aussi de se présenter pour la mairie, afin d’embêter leurs amis.

Et tous les dimanches, à 17 heure, tous ce beau monde se réunis avec les Archanges pour prendre le thé, enfin réconciliés avec leurs apprentis.

Sauf peut être Gabriel.


End file.
